Itooshikutte Gomen ne / Koi Dorobou
おしくってごめんね／ |Cover = ItooshikutteGomenne-r.jpg |Caption = Regular Edition A |Cover2 = |Caption2 = |type = Single |artist = Country Girls |album = |released = March 25, 2015 |recorded = 2015 |format = CD Single, CD+DVD |length = 15:30 |genre = |label = |producer = |Last = Shining Itoshiki Anata 11th Single (2004) |Next = }} Itooshikutte Gomen ne / Koi Dorobou (愛おしくってごめんね／恋泥棒; Sorry for Being Adorable / Love Thief), official English title being I'm sorry for being so adorable / Love Thief, is Country Girls' 12th single. This is the group's first single with their current name and line-up, and their major debut single since returning to Hello! Project. It was released on March 25, 2015"カントリー・ガールズ デビュー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2015-01-24. in 4 editions: 2 regular and 2 limited editions. The first press of the regular editions came with a random trading card of 7 kinds depending on the jackets (14 in total). Tracklist CD Tracklist ;Regular Edition A, Limited Edition A #Itooshikutte Gomen ne #Koi Dorobou #Itooshikutte Gomen ne (Instrumental) #Koi Dorobou (Instrumental) ;Regular Edition B, Limited Edition B #Koi Dorobou #Itooshikutte Gomen ne #Koi Dorobou (Instrumental) #Itooshikutte Gomen ne (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Itooshikutte Gomen ne #"Itooshikutte Gomen ne" MV Making Footage & Member Q&A (Ozeki, Morito, Yamaki) Limited Edition B DVD #Koi Dorobou #"Itooshikutte Gomen ne" MV Making Footage & Member Q&A (Shimamura, Inaba, Tsugunaga) Featured Members *Tsugunaga Momoko *Yamaki Risa *Inaba Manaka *Morito Chisaki *Shimamura Uta *Ozeki Mai Single Information ;Itooshikutte Gomen ne *Lyrics: Kodama Ameko *Composition: Kato Yusuke *Arrangements: Kato Yusuke, A-bee ;Koi Dorobou *Lyrics: Kodama Ameko *Composition: Murakawa Motonari *Arrangements: Takahashi Yuichi Promotion Release Events= :Tsugunaga Momoko will not participate in any release event prior to Berryz Koubou's indefinite hiatus on March 3rd. Concert Performances ;Itooshikutte Gomen ne *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ *Berryz Koubou Matsuri *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ ;Koi Dorobou *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~HAPPY EMOTION!~ *Berryz Koubou Matsuri *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ Trivia *This is Country Girls' first double A-Side single. *A version of the single without Tsugunaga Momoko was set to be released on January 31, 2015 as an indie single, but the release was cancelled after the announcement of this single. Chart Positions Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking |- |2015 |TBA |TBA |xx,xxx |} ;Yearly Rankings Total Reported Sales: 45,032* Recochoku Music Video Rankings TOWER RECORDS Chart Positions Other Charts Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="14" |Japan | Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center" |TBA | align="center" | |- | Billboard Japan Hot 100 Airplay | align="center" |TBA | align="center" | |- | Billboard Japan Hot Singles Sales | align="center" |TBA | align="center" | |- | Billboard Japan Adult Contemporary Airplay | align="center" |TBA | align="center" | |- |iTunes Top Albums | align="center" |TBA | align="center" | |- | Countdown TV (TBS) | align="center" |TBA | align="center" | |- |Music Station | align="center" |TBA | align="center" | |- | Shinseido (All stores) | align="center" |TBA | align="center" | |- | colspan=5 align="center"|'"Itooshikutte Gomen ne"' |- |iTunes Top Songs | align="center" |55 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/itunran/status/581101856706990080 |- |iTunes Top Music Videos | align="center" |35 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/itumv/status/581094134527717376 |- | colspan=5 align="center"|'"Koi Dorobou"' |- |iTunes Top Songs | align="center" |58 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/itunran/status/580833258574753792 |- |iTunes Top Music Videos | align="center" |43 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/itumv/status/581114644699303936 |} References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project es:Itooshikutte Gomen ne / Koi Dorobou Category:2015 Singles Category:Country Girls Singles Category:6 Members Line-Up Category:Double A-Side Single Category:5th Generation Country Girls Singles In Category:2015 DVDs Category:Country Girls DVDs Category:Highest Ranking Single